Nameless
by TheCoolestGirlwrites
Summary: When a person reaches puberty they are marked with their soul mate's name on their left wrist. It has always been this way and every single person on the planet has a name on their wrist, everyone that is except for Blaine Anderson.
1. Prologue

Once again this story was originally posted on Scarves & Coffee. It didn't get as much attention as The Roommate but out of all the stories I have written so far this one remains one of my favourites.

* * *

><p>Every single person in the world has their soul mate's name on their left wrist. It shows up around the same time the person reached puberty, it doesn't matter how old your soul mate is, it doesn't matter if they are older or younger, even if they haven't been born yet. It has always been this way; those who believe in the bible say that Adam and Eve had each other's name on their wrists. I don't know. If they did exist they were the only two people right? So what would be the point? It's not like either them had a choice, it's not like they could've ended up with the wrong person.<p>

Honestly, I kinda doubt that it has always been this way. I mean if it was then Henry VIII probably wouldn't have gotten married so many times right? There are people who give up waiting and just marry someone else, those marriages usually end in divorce and a lot of people argue that's what happened with Henry VIII but he was incredibly rich and powerful, he had the resources to track down his soul mate and marry her, he didn't need to marry all those other women. People think I'm just being argumentative, yet no one can tell me which of his wives, if any, was his soul mate.

I don't know when exactly this soul mate thing started; I just know that anyone who says it has always been this way is wrong. Anyway, by the time a person is 16 they have their soul mate's name on their wrist; this is true for every single person on the planet.

Expect me. My name is Blaine Anderson and I am nameless.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't know if I need to mention it or not but I'm gay, of course this has nothing to do with me not having a name on my wrist expect for if I were to have one it would be a guy's name. I love women, I do, I can certainty appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one but to me women are like paintings at a museum, lovely to look at but I certainly don't want to fuck one of them. Wow that was crude, I'm sorry. I should have found a more gentlemanly way to put that.

"Maybe he is mute or something." My friend Jeff said suddenly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your soul mate, and that's why you don't have his name." Jeff replied.

"Even if he were mute he would have a name Jeff." I reminded him.

"True. So maybe he doesn't have a name."

"Why wouldn't he have a name?" I asked.

"I don't know. Oh! Maybe when he was a baby his parents were killed while on safari or something and he was raised by chimps!" Jeff said excitedly.

"So, you think my soul mate is Tarzan?"

"Probably not." Jeff conceded.

"Maybe he's in the witness protection program and the fates didn't know what name to put on your wrist, his real one or his fake one." Nick suggested.

"So now he's in the mob? Lucky me." I said dryly.

"Not necessarily in the mob…just wanted by them…wow, that would suck." Nick replied.

"Maybe I just don't have one."

"You guys keep acting like Blaine should be pitied, like it's a bad thing he doesn't have a name. don't you see? He has something the rest of us don't." the new kid Sebastian told us.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Free will."

We all looked at him.

"We all know who were are going to end up with, we have no choice in the matter as soon as we meet whoever has our names on their wrist that's it. But you," he said pointing at me, "you get a choice, you can date anyone you want, you can fuck anyone you want and you get to decide if you are going to call them back or not. You can decide who you want to marry, if you want to marry anyone. You have options Blaine."

"In theory I do, but in reality I am the only person without a name. I don't have options as every other guy out there is already spoken for. The only way I could choose to marry someone or not is if he didn't have a name either. And that is not likely." I argued.

"You could still fuck anyone you wanted." Sebastian said with a sly grin.

"Oh goodie, I could be the guy that other guys practice with until they met their soul mate."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Not to me Sebastian."

"It's either that or be a virgin your whole life."

"I would rather be a virgin than a slut."

"That's boring."

I shrugged.

"You guys forgot one explanation for why I don't have a name." I told my classmates.

"Do tell." Sebastian said sitting back with a smug grin on his face.

"Maybe he's dead." I told them noticing their faces fall before I walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

I needed to sit alone for a while, I knew they were just trying to make me feel better about not having a name but honestly every time they tried I left feeling like shit. I don't know why the fates decided I wasn't good enough for anyone but they obviously had and there was no one who could understand that. I end up driving to the Lima Beam, before I go in I make sure my sleeve is covering my wrist, I really don't want to have to deal with the looks today. I get my coffee and then find an open seat near the window, I can't help but people watch.

Two people around my age walk in while I am there, a short but beautiful girl with dark hair and a taller thin boy with chestnut hair and skin like a porcelain doll, he's gorgeous. I'm torn between wanting to know his name and not wanting to; if I don't know his name I can pretend he doesn't have one. Oh, shit he caught me staring, look away Blaine look away. I've seen him before, he might be part of the reason I come back here so regularly but I've never spoken to him as I don't see the point, I don't remember seeing her with him before though. Maybe she's his soul mate but I doubt it, I'm pretty sure I've seen him check me out. He could be bi though.

I don't mean to but I overheard part of their conversation.

"….looks familiar." She said.

"Who?" he asked.

"In the blazer at the next table." Oh, they are talking about me.

"He's here a lot." The boy of my dreams told his friend.

"That's not it…"I can see her tapping her chin as she tried to place me.

"Oh! Do you remember that article a few months ago? About the boy without a name on his wrist? I think that's him!" She said, I think she was trying to be quiet but I'm pretty sure everyone heard her.

Fuck, there goes my sanctuary. I get up and throw the rest of my coffee away, I only drank half of it but honestly I just don't want it anymore.

"Do you think he heard me?" she asked.

"Everyone heard you." I told her trying to control my anger as I left the shop.

"Hey wait!" I heard a voice call after me, I turned on my heel prepared to have whoever it is mock me or ask me asinine questions. It's him, dream boy.

"I'm sorry about her. She really does mean well." He told me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"She doesn't really have a filter and sometimes she forgets the whole inside voice concept, but I assure you she feels badly about outing you to everyone like that."

"It's fine. It doesn't matter; I just get tired of being treated like a freak, it's not her fault. I can find another coffee shop." I told him.

"You aren't a freak."

"If you are going to tell me I'm lucky then you can save your breathe I've heard it all before."

"I wasn't going to say that. I don't think you are a freak or lucky, I think you are probably just a normal guy."

"Thank you."

"I should get back inside."

"Ok. Bye."

"Hey, don't stop coming here because of what Rachel said ok? It sounds stupid, I mean I don't even know you, but I like seeing you here."

"I like seeing you here too." I said softly.

He gave me a small smile before walking back inside.

It's just a crush Blaine, it's just a crush. Let it go, it can't go anywhere, he has a soul mate. A soul mate who is definitely not me.

I drove back to Dalton and made my way to my dorm room, luckily I was able to avoid my friends. I love them I really do but sometimes they give me these looks that make me want to pull my hair out. I flopped onto my bed, before I closed my eyes I sent a silent prayer to the fates that I would wake up with a name on my wrist the next morning, the same silent prayer I sent up every night, the one that remained unanswered every time.


	4. Chapter 3

"Blaine! Wake up!" I could hear Wes's voice ordering me as he shook me awake.

Fuck, I forgot to lock me door last night.

"Blaine!"

"I'm awake Wes."

"You are going to love me." He told me.

"Ok." I replied sleepily.

"Ok, so I've been doing some research and I found out that there was this woman in France, and she thought she didn't have a name on her wrist either right?" he said quickly

"Umm….ok."

"And then one day she fell and ended up going to the doctor and when they x-rayed it they found out that she did have a name but for some reason it was on her bone instead of on her skin."

"Fascinating."

"Don't you get it?"

"Wes, it is eight o'clock on a Saturday my brain is not awake yet, spell it out for me."

"You could have a name after all! It could be on your bone!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him for a moment before rolling onto my side and pulling my blankets over my head.

"Blaine!" He poked at my arm.

"Wes!" I mimicked.

"Get up!"

"It's too early!" I whined.

"I know but I spoke to my brother and if we go by the hospital right now he'll x-ray your arm. We could know your soul mate's name by lunch!"

I reluctantly got out of bed, showered and got dressed, since it was way too early to be out of bed on a Saturday I opted for jeans, a hoodie and my glasses, I still gelled my hair, I may be tired and going casual today but there's no way I was going out in public without taming my curls.

"If we're doing this I need coffee." I told him.

"You always need coffee Blaine."

"True."

I yawned as we waited in line for our coffee.

"You came back." A voice behind me said, dream boy.

"Yeah." I said dumbly.

"Good."

"Here's your coffee and yes I added and ungodly amount of sugar to it." Wes said coming up beside me, I honestly didn't know he had ever left my side.

"Umm…I have to go. I'll see you around." I told dream boy.

"See you." He replied.

"Who was that?" Wes asked as we got back into his car.

"I don't know his name." I shrugged.

"He's hot." Wes commented.

I looked at him.

"What? If you can appreciate a girl's beauty in a nonsexual way I can do the same with a guy."

"Fair enough. But it doesn't matter how hot he is, he has a soul mate."

"Have you seen the name on his wrist?"

"No."

"It could be yours."

"Whatever."

"You don't know it isn't!" Wes insisted.

Instead of replying I took a sip of my coffee, I knew he didn't have my name because no one had my name. But I didn't want to dash Wes's hopes that would happen soon enough when we got the x-ray and found there wasn't a name on my bone.

Wes's brother was able to take me in right away after he took the x-ray Wes and I sat around while he had it developed. Wes was anxious, tapping his fingers on the chair's armrest; I played Angry Birds on my phone. When his brother finally came to show us the x-ray Wes shot me a huge smile, he was so sure there was going to be a name.

"I'm sorry guys, but there isn't anything there." The elder Montgomery brother said pointing at the x-ray.

I nodded, this is what I was expecting.

"No look, right there! There's an 'h'!" Wes declared.

"Sorry Wes, that's just a hair." His brother told him wiping it away.

"You x-rayed his left wrist correct? Not the right?"

"Of course Wes."

"But the woman in France!"

"Come on Wes, I'll buy you lunch." I told him, hoping to cheer him up.

"I'm really sorry Blaine."

"It's fine Wes. I didn't expect anything different."

Despite me treating him to lunch and even buying him some ice cream afterwards Wes was depressed the rest of the day. When we got back to Dalton I heard him muttering something about doing more research before locking himself in his dorm. I hoped it was for something else but I had a feeling it wasn't, I knew it was just a matter of time before he came to me with another way to find out my soul mate's name and I knew when that didn't work he would be crushed just like he was today.


	5. Chapter 4

Please review.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of that day in the library doing homework mostly because I knew Wes would tell the others what had happened and they would probably want to 'comfort' me when I really didn't need it, I know my friends well enough to know there was no way they would never go never the library on a Saturday. By the time dinner rolled around I knew I'd have to face them, to my surprise Wes wasn't with them but I noticed that David put together a plate of food and asked one of the cafeteria ladies to wrap it up, I correctly assumed it was for Wes. David told me that Wes wasn't going to come out of his room until he either had a way to find my soul mate's name or until it was time to go to class on Monday, whichever came first. I shook my head and told David I'd bring Wes his food, I kindly asked the ladies working if I could get a plate to go and promised I would bring both plates back. They agreed, they have a tendency to let us boys get away with a lot, I think because someone of them used to work in public school cafeterias and found our politeness to be refreshing.<p>

I got to Wes's room and let myself in.

"Oh Blaine. Good, I think I have a new lead." Wes said looking up from his computer.

I hand him his plate of dinner and sit at David's empty desk to eat my own.

"So there is this psychic in Cleveland and she can apparently look into your soul and find your soul mate's name."

"A psychic Wes, really?"

"I know, but this one is supposed to be really good. People have tested her, they've covered up their names and went to her and she got the names right every single time!"

"Eat your dinner Wes."

"We can go to her tomorrow, yeah it will take most of the day but we could totally do it. I checked and she is willing to take 'emergency' cases on Sundays and I think you qualify."

"No Wes."

"Don't you want to find your soul mate's name?" he asked.

"Wes, I don't want you to waste your time with this."

"It's not a waste! It'll all be worth it when we find out his name."

"I'm sorry Wes but he doesn't exist."

"How can you say that?"

I sighed.

"The way I see it I have two options. Option one: I can do what you are doing, I can spend hours online looking for a miracle and then when it doesn't work I can be disappointed and I can do this over and over again or option two: I can accept the fact that I don't have a soul mate. I choose option two."

"So you just give up?"

"I have to Wes; I can't keep getting my heartbroken. Giving up hurts less."

"I don't want you to be miserable."

"I'll be fine Wes, I promise."

"But don't you want love?"

"Of course I do, if the world was a different place I'd ask that guy from the Lima Bean this morning out. But unfortunately he's destined for someone else and I'm destined to be alone."

"You could still ask him out. A lot of people date other people until they find their soul mate."

"Yeah maybe."

"At very least you could be his friend."

I nodded.

"Ok, let's make a deal. Either you ask him out or we go that psychic."

"So are you joining Sebastian on Team Free Will then?"

"I'm on Team Blaine Being Happy."

"Thanks Wes." I said taking his empty plate.

"So are you going to ask him out?"

"Next time I see him if he's alone I'll ask him to join me."

"It's a start."


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, ok afternoon if you want to get technical, what do you want from me I'm a teenage boy I need my sleep, I went down stairs to get some food.

"Have you been to the Lima Bean yet? Did you ask him out? Did he say yes?" Wes bombarded me as soon as I sat down.

"I just got up Wes, I haven't been anywhere yet."

"Are you going to go as soon as you eat?"

"Wasn't planning on it. Also you are creepily interested in my love life.

"Blaaaine! You promised." Wes whined.

"I promised to ask him to join me the next time I saw him at the Lima Bean, I did not promise to spend every waking minute there until that happened."

"You'd better not be trying to get out of deal."

"I'm not."

"Good.

"Why are so interested in my love life anyway? You could be using your time and energy to find your own soul mate."

"Ummm…..I kinda already have." Wes admitted.

"What? When? How?"

"Uh….two weeks ago. I was in a chat room for students who will be attending Harvard next year and she was there too. She lives in Atlanta so we haven't met in person yet but we've been emailing back and forth. She's amazing Blaine."

"Wow, congratulations." I said giving my friend a hug.

"I just want you to be as happy as I am, I know the others will find their soul mates eventually but I worry about you Blaine. I don't want you to be alone."

"Would it make you feel better if I went to the Lima Bean today?"

"Yes."

"He might not be there."

"I know but at least you are making an effort. I just…I don't want you to end up alone, or worse yet with Sebastian."

"I promise you that will never happen."

"Don't let him talk you into letting him 'practice' with you."

"Not if he was the last gay guy on earth."

Wes sighed in relief, to say Wes didn't like Sebastian would be an understatement.

"Now, is that what you are going to wear to your potential date with Lima Bean guy?" Wes asked looking me up and down.

"Yes, what's wrong with my outfit?" I asked.

"It's just who wears a bow tie?"

"Really awesome people."

"I don't know Blaine."

"Just trust me on this ok Wes?"

"Fine."

I finished my meal and drove to the Lima Bean as promised, I brought a book with me because I wanted to sit and wait there for a while so Wes would feel that I really did try. Dream boy didn't show up that day or maybe he got his coffee earlier in the day, the point is he wasn't there when I was there.


	7. Chapter 6

Not surprisingly Monday after school Wes insisted we go get coffee. We were only there about five minutes when Wes started bouncing in his chair.

"If you need to go to the bathroom just go." I told him.

"What? No. He's here!"

"Who's here?"

"Him! Your him! He's here!"

"Oh."

"I think he's alone Blaine!"

I turned around and waved at dream boy, he smiled and waved back.

"Well that's my cue to leave." Wes said standing up.

"You don't have to go." I told him.

"You can't have date with him if I'm sitting with you." he reasoned.

"Yeah ok. I'll see ya later."

"Bye Blaine" Wes called unnecessarily loud.

"Mind if I join you Blaine?" Dream boy asked.

"I was hoping you would."

He smiled.

"Since none of my friends are here to yell my name from across the coffee shop I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Kurt."

"It is lovely to meet you officially."

"You as well."

"So tell me about yourself Kurt, where do you go to school?"

"McKinley high, you?"

"Dalton Academy."

"That explains the blazer."

I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"You don't have to answer this, but is it true that you don't have to a name on your wrist?"

I roll my sleeve up a little and show him my bare wrist. He reached over and touched the blank skin of my wrist; my skin tingled a little under his touch.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked.

"Not having a name?"

He nodded.

"I don't know. I mean it kinda sucks; everyone is always ether pitying me or envying me. Mostly I feel lonely."

"Why?"

"Because I know I'm going to end up alone."

"My mom died when I was eight…" he started.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry."

"It sucked. Anyway, my dad had her name on his wrist so when she died he thought that was it. He'd never have love again. But last year he met Carole, her son is in my glee club. Carole also lost her soul mate. They just got married, my dad and Carole, they might not be soul mates but it is pretty obvious that they are in love." He paused and looked at me. "Do you get what I'm getting at here?"

"I do, and thank you."

He smiled.

"So are you one of those people who believe that soul mates are a good thing or do you believe in free will?"

"Honestly I never thought about it. I mean, I've always taken comfort in the fact that out there is someone intended just for me but then how do I know that I will really like him? Maybe when I meet him I'll only love him because I'm supposed to, how do I know the fates didn't make a mistake and there isn't someone out there who is better suited for me?"

"The fates aren't infallible. I like that idea."

"I like to think of myself as a romantic but lately I find myself leaning more towards free will. I mean look at my dad and Carole. The fates didn't put them together, they did that themselves and they couldn't be better suited for each other."

"You know I think that's the best argument for free will I've ever heard." I told him.

"Thank you but the thing is I could make an argument for soul mates as well, I know my dad loved my mom and I don't think it was just because he was supposed to. That being said I still worry that when I meet my soul mate I'll never know how I truly feel about him. That is if I ever meet him, not everybody does you know."

"I know."

"I'm sorry does this topic completely suck for you? We can talk about something else."

"You know it usually does but I really like your perspective."

"That may be due to the fact I've seen both sides in person, I'm unique."

"That you are. Could I….feel free to say no…could I see your wrist?" I asked.

He nodded and removed the leather cuff on his wrist before holding out his wrist to me. I looked at the name clearly written on him. _Mark Davis_. I slowly lowered my fingers to his wrist giving him plenty of time to pull away, I had never touched the name on someone's wrist, it's a really intimate thing to do so I never felt comfortable asking one of my friends or anyone in my family if I could touch theirs but I have always been curious, would it feel the same as my nameless wrist or can you feel the name? I gently touched the name, it was smooth, I wondered if his skin tingled at my touch the way mine had at his. I figured since he touched my wrist he would mine me touching his and apparently I was right.

"When I first saw you I really hoped your name was Mark." He said so softly I almost wasn't sure if he actually said it or if it was in my head.

"I wish my name was Mark." I replied just as softly.

"Would you ever go on a date with anyone who wasn't your soul mate?" I asked him.

"Depends on who it was." He replied.

"Me?"

"Is this hypothetical or are you asking me out?"

"I'm asking you out."

"In that case yes."

We exchanged phone numbers and agreed to go to Breadstix on Saturday, I had hoped for Friday but he has family dinners on Fridays; that must be nice.


	8. Chapter 7

Please review.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Wes asked, he and David had been sitting in my dorm room waiting for me to get back. I had half expected him to be waiting for me in the parking lot so points to him for the self-restraint.<p>

"Well what Wes?" I decided to torture him a bit.

"Blaine Devon Anderson don't you mess with me."

"Alright, so he after you left he asked to join me and we talked for a really long time and then I asked him out."

"Did he say yes? Tell me he said yes!"

"He said yes!"

We squealed like tween girls at a sleepover.

"So he's team free will then? Or…oh my god! What if your name is on his wrist?"

"It's not."

"It could be."

"No, he showed me it's not. He hasn't really decided if he's team free will or team fates as he sees the validity of both arguments."

"He showed you his wrist?" David asked.

"Yeah, well after he asked to look at mine it seemed fair."

"Jesus Christ man, I can't believe you did that with someone you just met! Next thing I know you are going to tell me you touched his name!"

I looked away biting my lip.

"Did you fuck him too Blaine?" David asked angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Look I know you think all this soul mate stuff is bullshit but to some of us it is important and looking at and touching some one's name is sacred and only to be done by their soul mate."

"I wasn't trying to make a mockery of it David. I know it seems fast and wrong to you but I swear it wasn't like that."

"I just don't see how you could do that with some random guy."

"He's not some random guy David. He's…..if I had a soul mate it would be him."

David looked me in the eyes and saw that I meant it.

"I'm sorry Blaine sometimes I think I forget you don't have a name."

"I'm sorry too David, I know how seriously you take this and I really wasn't trying to make a mockery of it."

"So, I think I know the answer to this but have either of you ever had anyone touch your wrist?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"I figured as much."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"I was just wondering…does it always tingle?"

"It tingled when he touched your wrist?" David asked.

I nodded.

"Do you think….could…could that mean something?" I asked.

"Maybe." Wes said

"Truthfully none of us know it could happen anytime someone touches your wrist. " David said gently.

"Or it could have been my imagination."

"Sorry Blaine."

"It's fine, I was just being silly."


	9. Chapter 8

Even before I first saw Kurt I went to the Lima Bean after school most days to get my daily coffee fix, the difference is that I used to go grab my coffee and then drink it on my way back to campus only hanging out at the shop if one of my friends joined me or if I needed a break from their insanity all that changed after I saw him for the first time. I started spending more time at the Lima Bean, drinking my coffee there and doing my homework there so I'd have an excuse to sit there for hours which ensured that I would see him most days. Wow, I am fucking creepy. But then again most people get a little creepy when they have a crush right?

I spent more time on Tuesday trying to decide whether or not I should go to the Lima Bean then paying attention in class. I wanted to go and get my coffee and hopefully see and talk to Kurt but what if I went there and we spoke some more and then he decided he didn't want to go on a date with me? But if I did go and see him then I would get to see him and that's awesome. I was heading out to the parking lot when Wes called out to me and asked where I was going.

"The Lima Bean." I replied.

"It's Tuesday Blaine."

"I know."

"We have Warbler's today." He reminded me.

Fuck. I love singing and I love performing with the Warblers I really do but I knew practice would go until dinner time and that meant there was no chance of me running into Kurt. That's just…fuck! You know what, it's a good thing it really is. Kurt is not mine, he will never truly be mine, even if we dated for years eventually he would meet his soul mate and that would be it for us. While it is true a lot of people don't meet their soul mate Kurt isn't most people, he'd meet his, he's too special not to. I wanted to hate this Mark character even though I didn't know him but if he is meant for Kurt then obviously he's fucking perfect, he's probably tall and has perfect hair that doesn't need a ton of gel and shit. Stupid Mark, I hate that guy.

Warbler's practice went pretty well until Sebastian started a bit of a commotion when he tried to say that I got too many solos and that he thought he should lead us at Sectionals. Thad scoffed at the idea and told Sebastian there was no way they were going to let anyone but me take lead during a competition which caused the room to break out in a shouting match, some of the Warblers were upset to learn they would never have a chance others sides with Thad. I should have just gone to the fucking Lima Bean this is fucking ridiculous.

"Enough!" I shouted

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"I am sick and tired of all this fighting. I'm not singing all the songs at Sectionals. I really don't fucking care who else sings a song but I'm only going to sing a maximum of two songs. I don't care if the third number is a solo or a duet or what but I'm not fucking singing it." I stood up as I was talking and when I finished I realised I was left with two options, one: sit back down and listen as half the room argues as to why they should sing the third song while the other half tries to get me to change my mind or two: leave. I left all their arguing gave me a headache and I just wanted to go to my room, take some Tylenol and see if I could concentrate on my homework.


	10. Chapter 9

Wednesday was much better; I didn't even bother debating myself about whether or not I should go to the Lima Bean. I was going to go there was no question. I grabbed a table that was close enough to the back of the shop to be private but also close enough to the front that if Kurt came in he'd see me and hopefully come join me. I would've gotten him a coffee just in case he came but I didn't notice what it was he was drinking the last time we talked. Every time the bell above the door chimed I looked up to see if it was him. Fortunately one of those times it was, unfortunately he wasn't alone. I saw him walk in with a group of people I smiled at him as he walked over, I was sure he was coming to tell me that he couldn't sit with me today but instead he set his bag beside the empty chair and told me he'd be back as soon as he got his coffee.

"You don't have to ditch your friends to sit with me." I told him.

"I know but I see them all day every day, I haven't seen you since Monday."

"Sorry I had Warblers rehearsal yesterday."

"Oh that's Dalton's glee club right?" He asked.

I nodded as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I didn't know you were in glee club."

"I'm kind of the lead." I told him.

"Impressive. I'm in my glee club too."

"New Directions right?"

"Yes."

"I think we were supposed to compete against you guys last year." I told him.

"Right! You guys were the ones where like half the club came down with mono right?"

"Yeah, that's what we get for sharing drinking containers."

"So it wasn't some sort of orgy?" He asked.

I nearly spit out my coffee.

"No, definitely not an orgy."

"Hey Puck, you owe me $50!" He called across the Lima Bean to a guy with a mohawk.

"He thought it was an orgy?"

"He thinks everything is an orgy."

"Interesting friend you've got there."

Kurt shrugged.

"Hey killer." A familiar and annoying voice greeted me.

"Hello Sebastian." I said coldly.

"Mind if join you?" He asked.

"Actually I do."

"Rude Blaine."

He looked between me and Kurt.

"Oh! Are you two going to 'practice'?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Go away Sebastian."

"And here I was hoping to be your first Blaine."

"Never going to happen." I told him my voice firm.

"I was going to ask if that was a friend of yours but I think it's safe to assume he isn't." Kurt said once Sebastian finally left us alone.

"Definitely not. He's just some jerk who goes to school with me."

"And wants in to your pants."

"Yes but I have standards so that's won't ever happen."

"Well that's good to know."

I smiled at him.

"Kurt? Sorry to interrupt but Burt wanted us to work at the shop today and of we don't leave know we'll be late." A very very tall, like rudely tall, guy said.

"Thanks Finn. Sorry Blaine, I need to go."

"I'll see you next time."

"Of course, I won't be here tomorrow though, I have my glee club."

"Ok. It was nice talking to you as always." I told him.

"You too Blaine."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still on for Saturday right?"

"Of course."

"Good."


	11. Chapter 10

Nothing too interesting happened on Thursday or Friday so I'm going to skip forward to Saturday if that's alright with you. I don't know who was more excited about my date with Kurt that night me or Wes. We spent a large portion of the day in my room looking over different wardrobe options, I didn't need the help I have a fairly good sense of style if I say so myself, but Wes was so happy I couldn't say no so I agreed that he could help what I didn't know was this opened the door to the rest of the Warblers and before I knew it my room was full of teenage boys debating over whether I should wear red or blue, bow tie or no bow tie. Sebastian was in my closet complaining that none of my jeans were tight enough, he had spent so much time trying to get my pants off it shocked me that he was trying to find a pair for me to wear, and on a date with someone else no less. Also, I don't think it is humanly possible to wear jeans any tighter than mine. Nick and Jeff both reached for the same shirt and then noticed the other and both pulled their hands away like they had been burned.

See, the thing with Nick and Jeff is they are soul mates, they know they are going to end up together and any fool can see they are crazy in love but they just aren't ready for that kind of commitment yet. Some people are ecstatic to find their soul mate while they are still in high school as they get that much more time with them but others would prefer to wait until they are slightly older, more sure of who they are as an individual. Nick and Jeff have the best of both worlds, they know each other and get to spend time together but neither of them are ready for their relationship to become romantic. I was as my friends and Sebastian sort through my closet and dresser, my eyes track a Warbler when he picks up something I was planning on wearing so when he inevitably discards it I can grab it. None of them notice when I snuck into my bathroom and got dressed. When I left Wes and Trent were in the middle of a heated debate over whether I should wear a cardigan or a sweater vest. I wonder how long it took them to realise I left? I remember the last time we did this was when Thad went on a date with a girl who had the same name as his soul mate (he was actually pretty relieved when he found out she wasn't the right one) and yes, I was just as bad as the rest of them. David claims I slapped him over the suggestion Thad wear a t-shirt but I think he's lying, although seriously a t-shirt on a first date? No.

I plugged Kurt's address into my GPS and started my drive, I was extremely nervous, I don't recall ever been this nervous. I stopped by the florist and picked up the bouquet of white roses I had pre-ordered, I wanted to get him roses but I thought red was a bit cliché, oh god! Has white roses instead red become a cliché? Should I have gotten a different color? Too late now.

I pulled into Kurt's driveway and took a few steadying breathes before getting out and knocking on his door. A rather intimating looking man opened the door. I assumed it must be his father, I was correct.

"Hello sir, I'm here to pick up Kurt." I greeted him.

"Right, you must be Mark." He said sizing me up.

"No sir my name is Blaine Anderson."

"Oh. When Kurt told me he had a date I just assumed he had met his soul mate."

"Unfortunately for me I'm not that lucky sir."

"Sit down for a minute kid, Kurt's not quite ready yet." He said gesturing towards the couch.

I complied.

"So Blaine Anderson, what happens if you meet your soul mate while dating my son? You just going to ditch him?"

"No sir, I would never do that to Kurt."

"How can you be so sure kid?"

"I don't actually have a soul mate sir."

"Everyone has a soul mate."

"Not me sir." I said holding up my bare wrist.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"You know Kurt has a soul mate right kid?"

"I do sir."

"You know he'll find him right kid?"

"I do sir."

"So you know this thing between the two of you could end at any time?"

"Yes sir, but even if Kurt meets his soul mate tonight and I only got to spend 5 minutes with him it'll be worth it."

"I like you kid, you can stop with this sir business now and call me Burt."

"Dad you aren't torturing him are you?" Kurt asked entering the room.

"Nah, we're just chatting." Burt told his son.

Remember earlier when I said I didn't think it was humanly possible to wear jeans any tighter than mine? I stand corrected, like fuck did he paint those things on?

"You look fantastic Kurt." I told him.

"Thank you Blaine, you look pretty good yourself. I like your bow tie."

Ha! Wes can suck it!

"These are for you." I said handing him the roses.

"Oh they're beautiful!" He gushed.

"I'll put those in water, you kids better get going." Burt said taking the flowers.

The date was amazing. All of our coffee pre-dates made it so we were already pretty comfortable with each other, as soon as I was alone with Kurt my nervous dissipated. I asked him if he had known if he was gay before he got his name (he did), he asked when I knew I was gay I told that I think I always knew and I told him about the time when I was 12 and wrote Neil Patrick Harris's name on my wrist which he found hilarious. He asked me about my family and I told him we weren't overly close and my parents were especially distant since we found out I didn't have a name, like that was my fault or something. After we finished our dinner we went for a walk in the park holding hands as we walked secure in the knowledge that anyone who saw us would just assume we were soul mates. Everyone knows that we the fates are the ones who choose who we end up with and that sometimes means that a couple consists of two people of the same sex, it's just a fact of life.

I didn't want the date to end ever but eventually I drove him home and walked him to his front door.

"I had a great time Kurt."

"As did I."

We stood looking at each other before both slowly leaning in, if felt like it took years but eventually our lips touched. Every part of me that made contact with him tingled, my lips, my neck that he wrapped his arms around, my chest pressed up against his (despite the fact we were both wearing multiple layers), everything tingled, my soul felt like it was on fire, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. It was too much.

"That was amazing." I told him.

"It really was."

"I don't think I can do this Kurt. I'm sorry."

"What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, you are perfect."

"Then why?"

"If I don't let you go now I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"Who says you have to?" He asked.

I lifted up his left arm.

"The fates do.

"Fuck the fates Blaine. And fuck Mark Davis too, whoever the fuck he is!"

"Kurt, you don't mean that he's your soul mate."

"Why because the fates decided he was? I don't even know him! I know you! I want to date you!"

"I want to date you too." I admitted.

"Then that's what matters."

"Fuck the fates." I agreed.

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Text me when you get back to Dalton so I know you got there safely?"

"I will."

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt." I gave him one last kiss before heading to my car.


	12. Chapter 11

I got back to Dalton and was pleasantly surprised to see all the clothing that the Warblers had thrown around while "helping" me pick an outfit was once again placed neatly in my dresser and closet. I made a note to thank Wes for that next time I saw him.

_To: Kurt_

_Back at Dalton safe & sound. –Blaine_

_ To: Blaine_

_Good! Coffee tomorrow? –Kurt_

_ To: Kurt_

_Definitely! – Blaine _

_ To: Blaine_

_I'll pick you up at Dalton at 10? –Kurt_

_ To: Kurt_

_Perfect! Text me when you get here – Blaine_

_To: Blaine_

_Will do! –Kurt_

_ To: Blaine_

_I should probably go to bed now. –Kurt _

_ To: Kurt_

_Yeah me too. Sweet dreams. –Blaine_

_ To: Blaine_

_Goodnight Blaine. –Kurt_

_ To: Kurt_

_Goodnight Kurt. –Blaine _

I set my phone down and got ready for bed, truth be told I wasn't all that tired but the sooner tomorrow came the sooner I could see Kurt again. Oh god I'm so screwed when he ends up leaving me for his soul mate. But at least when I'm an old spinster (is there such a thing as a male spinster? Or is there a different word for a lonely old man who never got married?) sitting alone in a nursing home I'll be able to sit back and remember our time together however brief it may be (please don't let it be brief fates, give me years with him, like 60 or 70, ok?) Stop being ridiculous Blaine! You've only been on one date with him! He isn't even your boyfriend (yet). I wonder how many dates one has to go on before they can ask they the other person to be their boyfriend? Could I ask him to be my boyfriend tomorrow? Maybe I should wait…a week? Two? Ugh! Why isn't there some sort of manual? Oh right because most people only date their soul mates, even those who go out with other people before meeting their soul mates usually only go out with the same person a hand full of times and don't actually have a relationship with someone other than their soul mate. Oh! Fuck! That's what this is for Kurt isn't it? I'm just someone for him to pass the time with. Seriously, why else would _he _want _me_? There is no way for me to avoid him breaking my heart, it is inevitable.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up in a bad mood the next day, I had depressed myself to the point I couldn't sleep properly the night before. Knowing I was going to see Kurt was bittersweet, part of me was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of spending more time with him but there was also part of me that knew that every minute I spent with him would cause me to fall that much harder for him so it would hurt that much more when he eventually left me.

"Ok, what is with you today? Do you not want to be here with me?" Kurt asked me as I tore apart the croissant I had bought.

"What? Of course I want to be here with you, I want to be anywhere with you."

"Then why are you so miserable today?"

I sighed.

"I'm being stupid. I'm just worrying about things that haven't happened yet and may not happen for a while to come."

"Blaine, is this about…?" he asked gesturing to his wrist.

I nodded biting my lip.

"Ok, you aren't being stupid; please never say that about yourself again. But you are being ridiculous. I thought we agreed last night that we don't care about what the fates say."

"I know but that's easy for you to say now but you don't know how you'll feel in the future. You don't know how you'll feel about Mark when you meet him."

"That's true but I do know how I feel about you right now Blaine. Why can't we just focus on that?"

"How do you feel about me?" I asked feeling slightly better.

"I like you, a lot."

"I like you a lot too."

He smiled at me and looked so fucking cute that I had to lean across the table and give him a kiss.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Definitely."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I was grumpy."

"I might forgive you."

"You might?'

"Possibly."

"How can I earn your forgiveness?"

"Another kiss should do it."

I smiled as I kissed him again.

"Good?" I asked.

"Hmmm….one more to be safe."

I kissed him again, more deeply this time.

"Ok, I forgive you." he said breathlessly.

"You sure?" I teased.

"I'm pretty sure if we keep kissing we'll get kicked out, so yes I'm sure."

I laughed. It's amazing how spending time with Kurt can turn my bad mood around.

"After we finish our coffee we should catch a matinée." I told Kurt.

"Sounds good, any particular movie you want to see?"

"I honestly don't care; I just want to spend more time with you."

"You are a charmer Blaine Anderson."

"I try."

I have no idea what movie we saw not because we spent the whole time making out (I wanted to but I thought it might be a little too soon) but because I spent the whole time reveling in Kurt's presence. I know, I have it bad.


	14. Chapter 13

The following week was spent mostly in class and Warblers rehearsal, Kurt and I did manage to find some time to meet for coffee but we didn't get to spend nearly as much time together as we would like. He understood though as the New Directions were also spending extra time rehearsing, Sectionals were quickly approaching though fortunately we weren't competing against each other meaning that I could attend Kurt's Sectionals and cheer him on and he could do the same with mine. We decided to try to spend as much of the weekend together as we could to make up for not seeing each other enough in the week, Kurt had insisted on planning our Saturday date and I was very glad he had. He set up a picnic for us in a park that was about halfway between Westerville and Lima and then sent me on a treasure hunt to try and find him and the picnic. The food was amazing and I swear I almost proposed to him when I found out that he had made it all, ok that's a slight exaggeration but I think you know what I mean.

"Tell me something about you that I don't already know." Kurt instructed me.

"Let's see….oh. I used to go to public school."

"Why did you transfer?"

"Umm…I was always teased, nothing big just the usual things like about how short I am or about my curly hair, nothing out the ordinary. But then when the other kids started to get their names and I didn't they started calling me a freak and telling me I was going to die alone. So one day I decided to wear a cuff so everyone thought I got a name and that worked for a while until someone asked me for my soul mate's name and I froze, I told them I couldn't remember his name. So obviously they knew I was hiding something right? This one huge guy, Peter, ripped my cuff off and saw that I was still nameless and he told everybody. By the end of the day the whole school knew I was still nameless. My parents thought I was just a late bloomer but the kids at school thought I was garbage and would throw me in the dumpster, shove me in lockers, flush my head in the toilet, that sort of thing. By the time my 16th birthday came around we realised I was never going to get a name and then one of the kids went to the newspaper and told them all about the freak at their school, that's that article Rachel saw, that was the final straw. So my parents sent me to Dalton as they knew no one could taunt me there and they can have me board there so they don't have to face their freak of a son day after day."

"I'm sure that's not why they have you board there."

"Kurt my parents live in Lima, I could go home every weekend without a problem but they insist that I spend the weekends at Dalton. Hell, I could probably make the commute to and from every day if I wanted but …they don't want me around. I think I disappointed them."

"Blaine it isn't your fault that you don't have a name."

I shrugged.

"Have you ever spoken to your parents about this?"

I shook my head.

"I think you should. I think you should tell them how you feel and let them know that just because you are nameless doesn't mean that you will be alone."

"Doesn't it though?"

"Not as long as I exist."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I blurted. "Oh! That was too fast wasn't it? Or maybe it wasn't I don't know how these things work. You don't have to you know you can say no and I'll be fine, well no I'll be devastated but I'd survive."

"Yes."

"Yes it was too fast? I knew it!"

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend."

"Oh! Yay!"

Kurt laughed at me and then pulled me towards him for our first official boyfriends kiss.

"Does this mean we can make out in the back of movie theaters now?" I asked.

"Do you really want to talk about future make outs or do you want to make out with me now?"

"Now."

"That's what I thought."

Making out is awesome. I highly recommend it, seriously you should try it. I still tingle every time I kiss Kurt but either they have gotten less intense or I have gotten used to them. I don't know if that happens for everybody so if you make out with someone and it isn't awesome don't blame me. It could be just that Kurt is an exceptionally good kisser but you'll never know because he is mine and I do not share.


	15. Chapter 14

Kurt won his Sectionals! Well ok, the New Directions won it and Kurt only had a small solo but the point is they won. Kurt invited me to join their celebratory pizza party at his house, which of course I accepted. Hopefully next week I'd be having my own celebratory party and he'd be my date for it.

"I'm confused. Is Blaine your middle name or something?" Finn asked.

"No, it's my first name."

"But I thought your name was Mark."

"Finn." Kurt said warningly.

"Nope it's Blaine."

"But I could have sworn Kurt's soul mate's name was Mark."

"It is." I told Finn.

"Oh….so you aren't….?"

"No."

"Wow, the fates fucked up."

"Language Finn!" We heard Carole yell from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom but it's true."

"I know but next time find a way of saying it without swearing." Carole said appearing in the doorway.

So Kurt's family thinks the fates fucked up? Does that mean they like me? Judging by Kurt's smile I think so.

"You don't wear a cuff." One of the blonde girls said, Quinn, I think.

"No I don't." I replied trying to pull my sleeve down.

"Wanky." The pretty Latina girl said what was her name again? It started with an "S" I think.

"So you just walk around letting everyone see your soul mate's name?" Quinn asked.

"Drop it Quinn, you too Santana." Kurt said warningly.

"Look if your boy wants to go around flashing….oh" Santana said grabbing my wrist on pushing up my sleeve.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't know." She apologized dropping my arm.

"It's….it's fine. I'm going to go up to your room for bit, ok Kurt?"

"Of course." He replied giving me a sad smile.

As I headed upstairs I could hear him telling Santana that her behavior was unacceptable. A few minutes later he came and laid beside me on his bed.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. So do all your friends think I'm a freak now?"

"No, I don't think anyone other than Santana saw and she just feels really badly about it. She won't tell the others, she can be kind of a bitch but you can trust her with this."

"Ok."

"You aren't a freak."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious Blaine; you are a lot of things: amazing, talented, charming, sweet and intelligent but a freak? Nope."

I shrugged.

"Where are you going"? I asked as felt him get off the bed.

"Sit up and give me your wrist." He replied.

I did as he said and he held up a sharpie which he must have grabbed off his desk and then clearly wrote _Kurt Hummel_ on my wrist.

"There now you are like everyone else." He said kissing directly under where he wrote his name. "But wait, there's more." He said before I could say anything to him, he took off his cuff and crossed off _Mark Davis_ and wrote as neatly as someone can write on their own wrist _Blaine Anderson._ "There! Perfect!" he declared.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."


	16. Chapter 15

I spent the next few days until the sharpie faded knowing how the other half lives. Every time I looked at my wrist I knew there was someone who loved me, someone who would always be there for me. It was wonderful. Do people with names on their wrist feel this every day? I hope so, I hope they know how lucky they are, I hope they never take their soul mate for granted. I wonder if Kurt would be willing to redo it when it fades, probably.

Wes got his hopes up when he noticed it but I told him that it was just sharpie and that Kurt wrote it. I think that made Wes even happier. Some of the other Warblers tried to tease me about being in love but it was all in good fun and it didn't bother me because well it's true. Basically my life was perfect or it would be as soon as we won Sectionals.

We performed first. I sang _Hey Soul Sister_ then Nick, Sebastian and Thad sang _Uptown Girl_ and I ended with _Teenage Dream. _The crowd loved it but I was still worried, we didn't really have a ballad and that could cost us. The next group to perform was Aural Intensity, they were ok and but I don't think they've ever made it beyond Sectionals and I could understand why they spend more time trying to please the judges then trying to entertain the crowd and honestly the judges do take the crowd's reaction into account. I wasn't worried about them. The next group was one I hadn't heard of before they were called Note Worthy and were from Dublin. They didn't suck but they didn't have our energy either or our group cohesion, it was obvious not all the members of the group liked each other or the songs they were singing. I don't know why but the guy singing lead struck me as being a huge asshole. Kurt told me that sometimes the New Directions fight but at the end of the day they love each other and I enjoyed watching them perform at their Sectionals but watching Note Worthy was making me uncomfortable. But I was still nervous when it came time to announce the winner, you never know what's going to happen for sure until it does, the judges might like the pandering of Aural Intensity or they might not have noticed the death glares the members of Note Worthy were sending each other.

We won! It took me a second to registering what was happening when they announced we won but we did! Kurt was waiting for me back stage and gave me a congratulatory hug and kiss.

"Congratulations." The lead singer of Note Worthy said to me offering me a handshake.

"Thank you, you guys were good." I replied shaking his hand.

"Unfortunately for me you were better. I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Mark Davis."

Fuck.


	17. Chapter 16

Stupid fucking Mark Davis with his stupid fucking blonde hair and his stupid fucking green eyes and his stupid fucking existing. Thinks he's so fucking cool well guess what Mark Davis? I'm a better singer than you! I have a fucking trophy to prove it! Fuck you Mark fucking Davis!

"Blaine? I want to go now please." Kurt said tugging my arm and bringing me back into reality.

"Yeah sure baby." I replied taking his hand.

"Nice meeting you Mark." I lied.

"You too Blaine and…."

"Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt supplied.

"I'm sure that's not what your parents named you." Mark teased.

Kurt shrugged.

I had taken the bus with the Warblers to get to Sectionals but Kurt drove me back to Dalton after, we didn't say anything the whole way back.

"So that was_ him_." I said after we pulled into Dalton's parking lot.

"No Blaine that was just some guy. You are my _him._"

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you Blaine. How about we go to your room and I'll show you how much I love you?" Kurt asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take that step with you unless you are sure.

"I'm sure, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Me too." I admitted.

We went up to my room and locked my door and then just to be extra sure we moved my desk in front of my door. There was no way any of the Warblers were going to interrupt us.

Now, I know you are hoping to hear all the juicy details but you aren't getting any. If you really want to hear about two teenage boys having sex go talk to Sebastian, I'm sure he has plenty of stories for you.

I will tell you this, it was very loving and perfect and private.


	18. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning half expecting Kurt's name to now be on my wrist but of course it wasn't my wrist was still bare. I watched Kurt sleep for a few minutes not is a creepy way but in an _oh my god I am so in love with you _way.

"Good morning." He purred when he woke up.

"I love you Kurt but I think you need to go out with him." I told him.

Kurt stared at me like I had lost my mind, which granted I might have. And then opened his mouth to protest.

"Hear me out," I said raising my hand, "there must be a reason the fates think the two of you should be together and I think you should find out what it is."

"But fuck the fates, remember?"

"I know but the thing is if you don't part of you will always wonder about him, about what your life would be like with him."

"I love _you _Blaine and only you. I don't care about him. I won't wonder about him."

"Well I will, I will always wonder if he could make you happier than I could. Just one date Kurt and if you don't feel anything for him then he'll be out of lives and minds forever."

"No."

"Come on Kurt you can't tell me there isn't part of you that's curious about why the fates chose him. I know you love me but there has to be a part of you that wants to know more about him, part of you loves him whether you want to admit it or not."

"Just one date?"

"Just one date."

"And you really want me to do this?"

"I do, go out with him once and then if you choose me over him then I'll never have to worry about you leaving me."

"When….when I choose you not if."

I smiled at him. I hoped he would pick me I really did but I doubted it. Mark is his soul mate not me I can't compete with that. I want to be with Kurt I really do but it is more important that he be happy, even if that means him being with Mark.


	19. Chapter 18

"Have you contacted Mark yet?" I asked Kurt as we sat at the Lima Bean on Monday.

"No. I don't have his number so….I guess I can't." he shrugged.

"Did you try Facebook?"

"No."

"Kurt you promised."

"Yeah I know." He sighed "I'll try Facebook."

"Thank you."

Part of me was glad that he hadn't contacted Mark yet the longer he took to do it the more time he was mine but the thing is he'll never truly be mine unless he goes out with Mark and picks me over his soul mate, if that's even possible.

"You know I'm only doing this for you." Kurt told me.

"I know."

And I'm only doing this for you.

I hope that I can still be in his life after all this is over but somehow I doubt Mark will want his soul mate's ex-boyfriend hanging around. Kurt's pretty stubborn though so might be able to convince Mark to take pity on me and let me spend time with Kurt every now and then. Maybe they can come visit me in the old spinster home with their kids and grandkids and I can pretend for a few minutes that they are mine and Kurt's kids and grandkids. I think after Kurt picks Mark I'll buy a cat or 15. Yeah, I'll become the crazy cat man that nobody wants to talk to. That's a good plan. See stupid fucking fates? I won't be alone forever! I'll have 15 cats! Bet you didn't see that coming fates!

"For the record I think this is absurd." Kurt said breaking through my thoughts, that's fine I can think of my cats' names later.

"You'll thank me for it one day." I told him.

"When we're old and grey." He smiled.

And you and Mark are visiting me.

"If not sooner." I attempted to smile back.


	20. Chapter 19

Kurt kept his word and found Mark on Facebook they traded messages and agreed to go out Saturday night. I spent as much time with Kurt as I could that week knowing that it could be our last week as boyfriends. His family invited me over for Friday Night dinner but I declined, that was family time and with Kurt going to be with his soul mate soon it wouldn't have been right. Besides it would've interrupted with my moping.

"Come on killer, you and me are going to have some fun."

"I'm not interested Sebastian."

"Kurt's on a date with his soul mate right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so you need to get drunk. I'm taking you to Scandals."

"I don't know."

"I promise not to hit on you or try to sleep with you."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

"Ok, let's get me drunk then."

Scandals is the only gay bar is this part of Ohio, I think its main clientele are teens and closeted older guys. The IDs Sebastian got us were horrible but the bouncer didn't care, I bet I could have handed him a crayon drawing of myself and he would have let me in.

Beer is good.

I like beer a lot.

I may love beer.

Beer and Kurt, the two loves of my life.

Kurt's out with another guy but that's ok. I've still got beer.

"You ok there?" a guy asked, he's pretty not as pretty as Kurt but still pretty.

"Umm…thank you?" the guy said. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Do you like beer? I like beer." I told him.

"Yeah beer is good. You know what else is good?"

"What?"

"Water, you should have some."

"I like water." I told him.

"There you go….?" He said handing me a bottle of water.

"Blaine." I said attempting to shake his hand.

"Eli."


	21. Chapter 20

Fuck my head hurts. Why does my head hurt? Oh right Sebastian and I went out drinking last night. I pry my eyes open and I have no idea where I am. This is not Dalton. As I sit up I notice I have a dull ache in my ass like I had sex….but this isn't Kurt's house so that's not possible right? It's then that I notice I am naked.

What did I do?

I look around and I am alone in the room, my clothes are scattered around and there is a box of condoms and some lube on the nightstand next to my phone. I pick up my phone and see a series of texts from Sebastian asking me where I went, asking me if I'm ok, and the last one asking if I went to see Kurt. I should have gone to see Kurt, why didn't I go see Kurt?

I just about jumped out of my skin when my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered it my voice raw.

"Blaine?"

"Sebastian?"

"Where are you?"

"I don't really know."

"Ok…are you in a house? A hospital? A ditch by the side of the road?"

"A house I think….maybe a hotel or apartment. Can't be sure."

"But you're ok?"

"Not really. I think I royally fucked up Sebastian."

"Get your ass back to Dalton and then we'll see if we can figure it all out ok?"

"Ok."

I pressed End Call and set my phone down while I pulled my boxers on. My head felt like it was going to explode so I sat on the edge of the head and cradled it for a second and then I noticed it. My wrist that had been blank last night not clearly read _Kurt Hummel. _

What did I do?


	22. Chapter 21

"Hey are you ok?" the other guy asked coming out of the bathroom. I think his name is Eli. I remember meeting a guy named Eli.

"No."

"Oh. Do you regret….?"

"Very much so. Sorry if that hurts your feelings."

"Not going to lie it does sting a little. You seemed into it last night."

"I was drunk last night."

"Do you want me to drive you somewhere?"

"Can you just call me a cab please? I would but I don't know where I am."

"Yeah ok."

I waited for the cab outside not wanting to spend a second longer in that house then I already had.

I needed to get back to Dalton and shower; I needed to punch Sebastian for making me go out in the first place and for not stopping me from going home with a stranger. I needed to punch myself for going home with a stranger, for cheating on Kurt. I needed to talk to Kurt, to see if he had chosen Mark and if he hadn't to see if he'd still want me now that I was…soiled.

When the cab pulled up at Dalton Sebastian was waiting in the parking lot with a bottle of water and some aspirin.

"You look like shit." He greeted me.

"I feel like shit."

"Tell me you used a condom."

"I think so."

"You _think_ so?"

"I don't remember any of it but there was a box of condoms and an empty wrapper so yeah I _think_ so."

"Good. That's something."

"Doesn't matter Kurt is still going to hate me."

"Probably."

"Don't tell anyone ok? Especially not Wes."

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"You have to tell Kurt though Blaine."

"I know."

I turned off my phone then I got in the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go, I wanted to burn his touch off of my skin. As I shower I begin to remember bits of the night, I remember dancing with Eli, I remember I initiated the first kiss. I remember him asking if I was sure as he undid my pants and I remember saying yes. I would give anything to go back in time and prevent it from happening but I don't know how to do that so I'm going with having to try and burn my skin off. When the hot water ran out I dried myself off and dressed in old sweats, I gathered up the clothes I had been wearing last night and threw them down the trash shoot, I would never be able to look at them again without remembering what happened. I crawled into my bed and vowed never to leave it again.


	23. Chapter 22

"Blaine? Wake up honey."

Kurt.

"I'm awake." I mumbled but I didn't take my head out from under my pillow.

"I choose you."

What was he talking about? Oh right his date with Mark. I didn't respond, I couldn't respond.

"Blaine? Did you hear me?"

"I heard you."

"Can you please sit up and look at me?"

I complied.

"Are you ok honey? You look horrible."

"I'm not feeling well." I lied.

"Oh my poor baby. You don't have a fever." He said checking my forehead.

I shook my head.

"Lie back down I'll get you some chicken noodle soup."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't be nice to me."

"Oh baby of course I'm going to be nice to you. It's my job. I choose you didn't you hear me?"

"I was with someone."

I could see his heartbreaking.

"W…what?"

"Last night I went to a bar with Sebastian and I hooked up with some guy. It didn't mean anything I love _you_. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"How could you?"

"I was drunk and feeling sorry for myself and I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I hate myself so much right now."

"I…I can't believe you did that to me! Is that why you wanted me to go out with Mark? Were you hoping I'd pick him and you could be free of me?"

"No! God no! I love you Kurt. I wanted you to go out with him because I thought he might be better for you."

"Maybe he is."

"Kurt." I pleaded.

"We're done Blaine."

"I'm sorry please don't leave me!"

"I can't stay with a cheater Blaine, I won't. I have too much self-respect."

"Kurt!"

"Don't call me again Blaine."

I am never getting out of this bed again. I am never talking to anyone again. Forget the old spinsters home just bring my 15 cats here, I'm sure Dalton won't mind.

"Blaine? I just saw Kurt and he looked murderous. What's going on?" Wes asked opening my door.

"He hates me Wes." I managed to say before I burst into tears.

Wes didn't say anything in response; he just held me and let me cry for hours until I fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

I wanted to call Kurt, every second of every day I want to call him. But he told me not to so I didn't. I had stopped going to the Lima Bean at the times I knew he usually went, I didn't want him to have to see me, I had already hurt him too much seeing me couldn't bring him anything but more pain. I went to the Lima Bean one Thursday I haven't really been able to keep track of time since Kurt and I broke up, it could have been a week since I cheated, it could have been more. I'd have to ask Wes to know for sure, he's the one who tells me what day it is and what class I should go to. Although sometimes he forgets and I wander the halls until a Warbler finds me and takes me to where I am supposed to be. Anyway, Wes told me it was Thursday which meant Kurt had glee and I could go to the Lima Bean.

But he's there.

"He doesn't want to talk to you just get your coffee and go." Finn told me.

"I thought it was Thursday."

"It is."

"You guys have glee on Thursday. I can come here on Thursdays."

"We didn't have glee today."

"But it's Thursday. Wes told me it was Thursday."

"It is Thursday but glee was canceled today."

"Oh."

"Can you please just get your coffee and go?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Leave him alone Finn." Kurt told his brother.

I looked at Kurt, he looked like he was handling it all much better than I was but then he was always the strong one.

"Sorry man. I guess I'll see you at Regionals." Finn told me.

"Huh? Oh no. I don't sing anymore."

"What do you mean you don't sing anymore?" Kurt asked.

"I mean I quit the Warblers and I don't sing anymore."

"Why?"

"What's the point? I should go. You look good Kurt."

I had quit the Warblers about a week after the break-up so that means it has been two months. Maybe that's why Kurt doesn't look like he's been hit with a Mac truck like I have. He's probably over it.


	25. Chapter 24

Kurt's interlude.

It had been two months since Blaine and I broke up. I was devastated at first but eventually I realised this was all my fault. I knew he wasn't my soul mate but I let myself fall in love with him anyway. The thing I should tell you is that I had lied to Blaine, I never contacted Mark and we never went out that night. I was so certain that Blaine was the one for me and I knew he wouldn't let up on me going out with Mark so I decided to lie. I figured I would just spend the night at home alone and then tell him the next day that I chose him, it was a simple enough plan but then it all came crashing down when he told me he cheated on me.

I still don't know what I did wrong. I guess it was just the fates way of making sure that things turned out the way they wanted them to. Last month, a month after the break-up I ran into Mark at the mall. He was in town visiting some friends and I figured I had nothing to lose so I told him my name this time. We went out to dinner that night and have been together ever since. It isn't the same as it was with Blaine. Mark isn't as…dapper. But he's nice enough and the fates want us to be together so I suppose at some point I'll get that feeling that everyone always talks about, the need to always be near their soul mate, the need to touch them.

It's just….I felt all those things with Blaine, didn't I? I couldn't have though; he's not my soul mate Mark is. Mark is the one I'm going to spend my life with, he's the one I'll raise children with not Blaine. I wish Mark would bring me flowers or do something to make me feel special but that will probably come later on, right? I mean just because Blaine did that sort of thing from the start…NO! Stop comparing Mark to Blaine it isn't right!

Mark doesn't love musicals but he agreed to watch some with me on Sunday. I had a hard time picking which one to put on but in the end I went with Moulin Rouge since it has some songs that I was pretty sure he liked. Mark and I didn't wear our cuffs around each other, which is pretty common for soul mates, of course they usually wait until they have been together for a while before stopping wearing their cuffs but Mark liked seeing his name on my wrist so I agreed to take my cuff off. I sat up a bit when _Come What May_ started up, it is one of my favorite songs. I always wanted to find my soul mate so I could relate to the song, so I could have someone who made me feel the way they feel. Halfway through the song it hit me I can relate to the song, I have had all those feelings but not about Mark the song describes how I felt about Blaine.

I blinked a few times and then turned my wrist to look at Mark's name, to remind myself who I was destined to be with but it no longer said _Mark Davis_ it now read _Blaine Anderson._

I needed to see him.


	26. Chapter 25

_To: Blaine_

_Meet me at the Lima Bean after school tomorrow? –Kurt _

_ To: Kurt _

_Ok. –Blaine_

I paused before I hit the send button. Why would he want to meet me? What could he possibly have to say to me? I needed some advice.

"Blaine you have to go." Nick told me.

"Do you think that's really a good idea though?" I asked.

"Look, I know you are new to the whole soul mate thing, so let me explain something to you. Your body and mind cannot handle being apart for your soul mate for long periods of time once you find them. I know you have been depressed lately and yes that is because of what happened between you and Kurt but all the anti-depressants in the world aren't going to help, when someone is in your situation the only way they can get better is by being around their soul mate."

"So if I go and he tells me to fuck off then I'm going to be fucked for the rest of my life?"

"Why would he text you to meet him only to tell you to fuck off?"

I shrugged.

"Ok, let's say he did tell you to fuck off, that could actually be good for you."

"How?"

"It is extremely rare but it is possible to break the soul mate bond. If he really never wants to be with you he can break your bond."

"What would even happen? Would I get a new name or go back to being nameless? Or would his name remain on my wrist reminding me of what I lost?"

"I don't think it is possible for someone's name to change. I think it would just remain his name but you wouldn't have the emotional bond that soul mates share." Nick said.

"But doesn't he have to know he's Blaine's soul mate for that to work?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." Nick confirmed.

"Well there you go; it won't work then because I'm not going to tell him I have his name on my wrist." I told them.

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"I don't want him to break our bond."

"If he doesn't and he does tell you to fuck off then you are never going to get better." Nick informed me.

I shrugged.

"Ok, say he doesn't tell you to fuck off. Say he just wants to be friends or get closure or something then will you tell him?" Jeff asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"Because I want him to want to be with me because his heart tells him, like we used to be not because the fates deem it so. Besides you forget that my name isn't the one on his wrist so it's not like it matters." I replied.

"Blaine, you are going to go. Whether you tell him his name is on your wrist or not is up to you. But you are going to go to the Lima Bean tomorrow." Wes who had been silently watching my conversation with Nick and Jeff instructed me.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"No. You do not get to argue with me about this. Do you realise how worried I have been about you these past two months? Do you know what it is like to watch one of your best friends slowly disappear? You've been so depressed that I lay awake at night terrified that you are going to do something stupid. You haven't been yourself lately Blaine and if there is even the slightest chance that going to see Kurt tomorrow can help bring the old Blaine back then you are going. If not for your sake then for mine and Nick's and Jeff's and the rest of your friends."

"I….I….didn't realise. I'm sorry Wes."

"You don't have to apologize to me Blaine. I don't mind taking care of you but I'm not who you need. The only person you truly _need_ will be at the Lima Bean tomorrow after school." Wes said.

"Can….can you come? In case he does tell me to fuck off?"

"Of course."

"But like sit a different table? I don't want him to feel ganged up on or something."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"But Blaine, he's not going to tell you to fuck off."

"He should, I deserve it."

"You made a drunken mistake Blaine, that doesn't make you a horrible person."

"I broke his heart."

"You also broke yours."

"What if he still hates me?"

"What if he still loves you?"

I hit the send button.


	27. Chapter 26

Kurt was in line when I got to the Lima Bean.

"One grande non-fat Mocha and one medium drip." He told the barista.

"Could you make that medium drip a decaf please?" I asked coming up behind him.

She nodded.

"Thank you."

We got our drinks and found an empty table.

"Decaf?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah….I can't have caffeine, it interferes with my anti-depressants." I shrugged.

"How long…..?" Kurt asked.

"Since we broke up. I'm fine though, really" I admitted.

"Is that why Wes is sitting over there watching you like a mama bear?"

"Yeah, he's a worrier."

We both took a sip of our coffees and then looked at each kind of awkwardly, we hadn't been around each other like this since our break-up and now neither of us really knew how to act around the other.

"Why did you want to see me Kurt?" I asked.

"I...I haven't forgiven you but I…I miss you Blaine and I was thinking maybe we could try being friends?"

"Just friends?"

"It's all I can handle right now."

"Yes we can be friends Kurt."

"Good."

"I really am sorry Kurt." I told him

"I know."

I rubbed the back of my neck. This was so awkward.

"You are wearing a cuff." Kurt observed.

"Oh…yeah. I got tired of the looks so I figured I would put one on." I lied.

"You are lying to me Blaine."

"Ok, the truth is I….I got a name."

"Oh wow. When?"

"It was there the morning after….after I did what I did."

"So….is it _his _name?"

"NO!" I said quickly and a bit too loudly, Wes raised his eyebrow and started to get up to come over but I waved him off.

"Who is it then?"

"Can I…can I keep that to myself for the time being? I will tell you at some point I promise. It's just…I'm still processing everything."

"Sure."

"Thanks. How's Mark?"

He looked at me incredulously.

"What? We're friends now aren't we? This is the kind of things friends ask about."

"We dated for a little bit but we broke up."

"But how is that possible? You two are soul mates."

He shrugged.

"Did you really quit the Warblers?" Kurt asked me.

"Yeah. I just don't feel like singing anymore."

"That's a shame, you are _so_ good."

"Thanks. Are you guys ready for Regionals?"

"No…" he shot a look towards Wes. "I mean of course we are; we are so going to kick the competition's ass."

"We'll see about that." Wes replied.

I didn't realise he could hear our whole conversation. That could actually be a good thing he can help me analyze everything later back at Dalton.

Kurt laughed at Wes' comment and my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to lean across the table and kiss him like I used to before I fucked everything up.

"I should go." Kurt said as if he had read my mind.

"Yeah ok. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, maybe we can catch a movie this weekend."

"Sound great."

I stood to give him a hug before he left, that's what friends do right? Of course they probably usually melt into it the way I did or hold each other for as long. I mean when I hug the other Warblers it's usually one of those one armed hugs but then again Kurt and I haven't really seen each other in two months so maybe long, tight hugs are the norm for friends who spent a lot of time apart. I don't know.


	28. Chapter 27

I really don't want to do this. I would give my right arm to be doing anything other than this. But my stupid therapist thinks this is a good idea so here I am. I knock on the front door.

"Blaine."

"Hi mom."

"You didn't have to knock you are always welcome here." My mom told me.

"Am I?"

"Of course."

"Hmmm…is dad here?"

A few minutes later my parents and I were sitting in the living room, my mom had made tea and brought a plate of cookies, like she would for any guest.

"Is there something wrong Blaine?" my dad asked.

"Yes. I have been seeing a therapist."

"Oh." My mom said softly

"Is that why we've been getting bills from a Dr. Lowell?" my dad asked.

"Yes. She thinks we need to talk about our relationship."

"Our relationship is fine." My dad insisted.

"Is that why you've been getting doctor bills for the past couple of months and didn't even bother phoning me to see if I was ok?"

"I figured if something was wrong you'd call."

"I figured you wouldn't care."

"Blaine! How could say such a thing?" my mom asked looking horrified.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise." I told her.

"We are you parents Blaine of course we care!" Mom said.

"I haven't seen any proof of that in a long time. Do you know why I knocked? I don't have a fucking key!"

"Language." Dad scolded.

"You have a key. I remember when we moved here we gave one to Cooper, I kept one and dad the other…you don't have a key." Mom realised.

"Look I know part of the reason you sent me to Dalton was to protect me and I appreciate it but I also know part of the reason is because you didn't know how to handle being my parents."

"I wish I could say that wasn't true but it is. We weren't prepared to have a son who didn't have a soul mate. We didn't know how to handle that how to make it ok." Dad admitted.

"You make it ok by loving me anyway; you make it ok by telling me that I'm not a freak and that I'm not unlovable. You tell me that the fates fucked up and I will find someone. You do the things my friends do for me. And don't bother telling me to watch my language."

My parents looked guilty.

"My friend Wes spent hours researching, trying to find other nameless people, trying to find ways to discover the identity of my soul mate. I bet neither of you even considered doing that. You were so convinced that I wouldn't find any one that the fates had decided I was unworthy of love that you took yours away too."

"We're sorry Blaine." Dad said softly.

"I need to tell you that losing the two of you was much worse than not having a name, you two made me feel that I wasn't worthy of love not the fates."

"You are worthy of love though." Mom told me.

"I know. It took me a long time to realise it though. I was dating this boy and he loved me so much but I screwed it up. Despite that though he still wants to be around me and I think in time he might love me again." I told them ducking my head a little.

"That's good. Not that you screwed it up but the rest of it." Dad said.

"Yeah. He's….he's my soul mate, I got his name on my wrist about two months ago."

"Oh Blaine! That's wonderful!" Mom gushed.

"We're sorry Blaine; we'll try to be better parents to you. Starting with getting a key to the house." Dad told me.

"We really do love you." Mom added.

"Thank you. My therapist would like you two to join me in a therapy session soon."

"Of course. Just set it up and we'll be there." Dad promised.

I left a few hours later, after my mom made sure I had a good dinner and dad made sure I didn't need any money feeling like I once again had parents.


	29. Chapter 28

"So I went to see my parents the other day." I told Kurt as we sat at the Lima Bean.

"And how did that go?"

"Ok I think, they basically told me they didn't mean to make me feel like they didn't love me."

"Good, so things are ok between you now? Just like that?"

"No. They are going to join me at one of my therapy sessions and then I don't know maybe I can convince them to go to family therapy. They told me they love me and are going to try to be better parents to me and I want to believe them so badly but how do I know they won't hurt me again?"

"That's the thing you don't. You need to decide if having them in your live is worth the risk of having them break your heart again."

I nodded.

"I think they didn't realise how much their actions were hurting me and now that they do that things really will be different."

"I hope so."

"I don't think they'll ever be as good of parents as your dad but they are making progress, they called me last night to check in and they sent me a key to the house."

"You didn't have a key to your parents' house?"

I shook my head.

"Unbelievable."

"They thought they had given me a key." I defended them.

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"I know it's part of the reason why I have a hard time believing them." I told him.

"I'm sure they are going to try Blaine but I don't know….the timing is a little off to me."

"How so?"

"It's just they weren't there for you when you needed them but now that you have a name they love you again? Why? Because the fates declared you loveable?"

"It does feel that way doesn't it?

"I mean I hope that isn't the case I hope they are just so oblivious they really didn't know how bad of parents they have been to you but then if that's the case how are they going to get better?"

"Turn that over in your head for a few days and you'll be where I am right now."

"Which is?"

"Completely confused."

"I understand." Kurt told me softly.

"You do? How? Your dad is so wonderful?"

"How do I understand what it's like to worry if someone is going to hurt you again? Really Blaine?"

"Oh shit. Right. I guess that's just what we Andersons do, we hurt those who love us."

"Horrible family hobby."

"Really is."

"You should consider something else like a family band."

"We could be the new Partridge family, Cooper would love that."

"Minus the bell bottoms I hope."

"I think bell bottoms are a requirement."

Kurt laughed.

"I really am sorry Kurt."

"For bell bottoms? I don't think you invented them."

"Not for bell bottoms, for…." I started.

"I know Blaine. You don't need to keep saying it. I haven't quite forgiven you yet but I'm getting close I think." Kurt interrupted.

"Ok."

"These things take time." he told me.

"Take all the time you need."

"It'll take time for you to fully forgive your parents too."

I nodded.


	30. Chapter 29

Kurt's interlude 2

I knew when I pulled up at Dalton that Blaine wouldn't be there, I knew he had therapy today and I knew it was the day his parents were going with him so it would likely be a longer session. He wasn't who I was here to see.

I found the dorm I was looking for, I couldn't remember the number as I had only been here once before when Blaine and I were dating and he needed to get something. But I stopped a few boys and asked them and luckily one of them knew.

I knocked on the door hoping he'd be willing to talk to me and have the answers I needed.

"Kurt?"

"Hi Wes."

"Blaine's not here."

"I know I was hoping to talk to you, if you're free that is."

"Of course Kurt, please come on in. Can I offer you something? I have soda."

"I'm fine thank you Wes."

"I assume you are here to talk about Blaine." Wes said sitting down.

"No actually….he told me you know a lot about soul mates."

"I do. I have done a lot of research, mostly ways to prove Blaine had a soul mate but yes I am well versed on the whole subject."

"Good. Can I ask you something purely hypothetical?"

"I doubt you drove all this way for a hypothetical question but I'll play along."

"Is it possible for someone's name to change?"

Wes raised his eyebrows.

"I have never _heard _of it happen but I have been a part of several theoretical debates on the matter."

"And what side do you come down on?"

"I believe it is possible."

"And what would cause it to happen?"

"Keep in mind this is just my theory. But I think if a person falls in love with someone other than their soul mate so completely that could change their mind. I believe the fates can and do make mistakes which is why Blaine went so long without a name for example, and I like to believe that if they noticed they made a mistake they would fix it."

"So a person's name could change if they had the wrong one on their wrist and they found the right person?"

"In my opinion, yes. I have heard other theories such as sometimes the fates put the wrong person's name on someone's wrist as a sort of test."

"A test?"

"Yes, basically to see if the person will be with the name on their wrist because the fates told them to or will they go out and find their real soul mate. And if they do the name will change to the correct one. I don't particularly like this theory, I find it cruel and there are too many questions raised by it."

"Like why would they test one person and not another?"

"Yes and if it is a test how do we know that not everybody is being tested? What if no one ends up with their soul mate?"

"Well that's depressing."

"It is. Like I said I don't agree with that theory."

I nodded.

"Would you like to hear the arguments about why it isn't possible?"

"No that's alright, I know it is possible."

"Do you?"

"Hypothetically of course."

"Of course."

"But it's extremely rare right? Like you said you've never heard of it happening."

"The kind of love it would take is extremely rare."

I bit my lip. The things Wes was saying made sense and I think I knew all along that my love for Blaine is what changed the name on my wrist. I still wasn't sure if I could forgive him, but at the same time I couldn't be apart from him. I needed to be with him.

"What if one soul mate isn't sure he can trust the other?"

Wes sighed.

"You can trust Blaine Kurt, he made a stupid mistake. He's only human. He won't do it again I know he won't. Talk to him."

"We talk most days."

"About his infidelity?"

"No. "

"That's what you need to talk to him about, maybe if you knew why he did it you would realise he won't do it again."

"Why did he do it?'

"Come on Kurt, you know that isn't may place to say."

"I know."

I looked at my watch.

"I should get going but thank you Wes. You have been very helpful."

"Thank you. I assume Blaine isn't to know about this?"

"Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks again."

"You are most welcome Kurt."

As I drove home I thought about everything Wes had told me. It made so much sense that it almost made my head hurt. I wished everything had happened differently, if I had just had Blaine's name on my wrist from the start then maybe none of this would have happened. But then I don't really know that do I? Maybe Blaine would have always cheated maybe that's just who he is. No. I don't really believe that. Blaine is a good guy but he's also human and he makes mistakes. Wes was right I need to know why he cheated. I need to know if it was something I said or did if there was anything I could have done to prevent it.


	31. Chapter 30

"I need to know why." Kurt told me, he had invited me over for dinner on a Saturday a couple of weeks after I spoke to my parents and went to therapy with them; we were sitting in his room after dinner.

"Why…why I…."

"Cheated, yes."

"Because I am an idiot. I'm insecure Kurt, that is what happens when you don't have a name and your parents stop loving you. So when you went out with Mark I was convinced I was going to lose you and I don't know I…I needed someone to want me I guess."

"You were the one who insisted I went out with Mark."

"I know. I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"By pushing me towards another man?"

"By pushing you towards your soul mate. I was so sure you belonged with him and I was destined to be alone that I made that happen. My therapist calls it a self-fulfilling prophecy. "

Kurt nodded.

"I need to know it won't happen again."

"It won't. I can't lose you again Kurt. I wouldn't survive."

"You were drunk right?"

"Yes."

"So you'd have to agree to be more careful with that, don't get drunk unless there is someone around to stop you from making stupid decisions."

"I could live with that."

"You would need to get tested."

"Already have. Sebastian took me to get tested right away. I'm all clean."

There was no build up to this conversation, I didn't know where it came from or what he was thinking but it sounded to me like he was thinking of taking me back. I tried to not get my hopes up.

"If it happens again that would be it."

"I know."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Whose name is on your wrist?"

"Are you going to take me back? Is that where this is going?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know but I need you to answer mine first. Please?"

"Yes. I'm going to take you back."

We looked at each other for a few minutes. I wanted to kiss him so badly but even though he just told me he was going to take me back I didn't know if that was appropriate or not. I knew he wanted an answer to his question instead of saying anything I took off my cuff and held my wrist up for him to see. He let out a gentle gasp before doing the same revealing to me that he now had my name on his wrist.

"What? How?" I asked gently touching my name on his wrist.

"According to Wes I love you so much that is changed the name on my wrist." He told me.

"You talked to Wes about this?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah well you said he knows more about soul mates than anyone else so I figured if anyone knew why my name changed it would be him."

"I love you so much Kurt."

I brought his wrist up to my lips and kissed his wrist.

"This is how you know I will never do that to you again." I told him putting our wrists side by side my eyes filled with tears of joy and love.

He nodded, I could see his eyes tearing up as well.

"I do have one question for you Blaine."

"And what would that be?"

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

I smiled before I leaned over and kissed him.

"Kurt, can we exchange cuffs?" I asked.

Exchanging cuffs is something that soul mates do to let those around them know they found each other. For the most part unless you know the couple you can't really tell if they changes cuffs, straight couples have it easier than gay couples as sometimes you see a guy wearing a more feminine cuff and you know he found his soul mate, especially if the cuff is pink with stars (may the fates help whoever Rachel's soul mate is because that is the ugliest fucking thing I have ever seen I'm really hoping Kurt can finally convince her to get a new cuff before she finds her soul mate.) So yeah some stranger on the street might not see the cuff on my wrist and know it is Kurt's but our friends and families will. Of course when soul mates are alone they usually take their cuffs off but exchanging cuffs is for when there are other people around. My cuff is one that Wes had made specifically for the Warblers, it is a canvas cuff and is red and blue stripped. Kurt's cuff is leather made to look like snake skin and on the front is a little bow tie (I'm kinda jealous I didn't see it first but I swear I didn't suggest exchanging cuffs just to get my hands on it).

"Yes." He breathed.

I buckled my cuff onto his wrist and gave it a small kiss and then he did the same with me.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

We kissed again, this time it was more than just a simple peck, this time we put all our love and emotions into it. It reminded me of our first kiss in the sense that my soul once again felt like it was on fire but this time it didn't feel like too much, this time it felt perfect.


	32. Epilogue

Well, there you have it the story of how I, Blaine Anderson, fell in love and found my soul mate, in that order.

There's so much more I could tell you. I could tell you how when Kurt graduated I clapped so hard for him that I thought my hands were going to fall off. I could tell you how when we first moved to New York our apartment was miniscule but it was all we could afford even with us both working two jobs. I could tell how we hardly saw each other between our jobs and school and when we did we were so tired and stressed that we either fell right asleep or fought. I could tell you how my parents were the first ones to come visit us in New York and my mom took one look at our apartment and declared that her babies were not going to live in such squalor (it wasn't great but it was far from squalor) and then she and dad bought us a much nicer much bigger apartment closer to our schools. I could tell you how that let us be able to afford to quit one job each and that we were able to spend time together and enjoy each other again.

I could tell you how Kurt and I have a family dinner every Friday complete with a laptop open to Skype so Burt and Carole can join us. I could tell you how proud Kurt was when I landed the role of Tony in a production of West Side Story and that the bouquet he brought me on opening night was at least twice the size of the ones the rest of the cast got. I could tell you how I cheered the loudest when he got his first role, he still swears he could hear me above the rest of the audience during his curtain call. I could tell you how much we loved each other day to day and that while yes we fought we always made up afterwards. I could tell you that no matter where I am or what I'm doing I know that Kurt loves me and that makes me feel invincible.

I could tell you all that and so much more if I had time but I'm getting married today and Kurt would kill me if I was late.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and for all the fantastic feedback. What type of story would you like me to post next? I have a Nerd!Blaine high school AU,one where they meet for the first time in New York, or one where they didn't get back together after the first break up.<p>

I have a bit of a head cannon for what happened to other characters after the story ended so if you want to know about anyone or if you want to see the cuffs let me know on my tumblr.


End file.
